I'll Never Be With You
by GoStrongBreathe
Summary: Draco's P.O.V. Draco knows he'll never be with her...and that's the truth. Song Fic to You're Beautiful by James Blunt. First Fic. Please R & R! DM/HG. I know the song is over used, but it just popped up from my head.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters. Obviously J.K. Rowling did.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

Draco's P.O.V.

**My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.**

My life was perfect, as other people put it. But today changed everything. I had not only lost my mother, but myself. Just because of a stupid mission I couldn't complete myself. But I'm not the type of person to kill. I would do anything to bring my mother back…but I can't. It's all Lucius' fault for threaten me to kill my mother if I didn't join the Death Eaters. If it weren't for the love of my mother I would have fled…but I do love her. She was what kept me strong and alive. If it weren't for her I would've killed him a long time ago. The day of the mission…my cowardice….my mother had died all because of my failure. Those bastards tortured her to death…right in front of me. Everyday and every night I hear her scream, but sometimes I pushed it aside. I promised my mother I will be strong for her and that's what I did.

**I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.**

There was only one option to flee and that was to join the Order. My godfather insisted that I join, since after all I was in grave danger. The Order agreed to join but they didn't trust me as much as Snape. So for that they placed me at the Burrow where they can watch me and make sure I don't run to Vol- I mean You-Know-Who. As I joined the Order there was only one person who made my strength even stronger. Hermione Granger. There was just something about her that inspired me so much. At the beginning she was just the same Granger from Hogwarts but as I knew her better I realized how much we have in common and that it was so foolish not to realize it. Sometimes I watch her from afar observing her every move. She was brilliant. She was beautiful. She was pure. She reminded my so much as an angel. My angel. And everything that I wasn't. That's when I realized I loved her.

**She smiled me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
**  
Her smile lifts any ordinary day to an extraordinary day. She lifts my anger into happiness. Her smile can lift all the darkness in the world. That's another thing I love about her. Even when she's feeling gray she will make anyone smile. But there was this certain smile that I knew I can never have. The one that belonged to Ron Weasley. Everytime she smiles at him my heart melts with sadness. The smile showed all the love she had for him…and just once I wanted her to be in love with me so I can see that smile in her face every single day of my life without being crappy. Weasley is so lucky to have her. I would do anything just to be in his shoes.

But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.

At times I can't sleep because all I see is her. She was tearing me apart piece my piece, day by day. I just can't stand watching her with another man. One night I woke up, thinking to myself. _I can't stand this anymore! She's driving my crazy! These endless sleepless night have to stop! But how? It's not like any memory charm can erase all this!_**  
_  
_**_"Why not tell her the truth?" a voice said._

_"Who said that?" I asked._

_"Me, your conscience." it spoke once again._

_"Oh. Well, that's never going to work.." I whispered._

_"Why not? After all it's killing you inside."_

_"How do you know?" I asked._

_"Duh! I'm you!"_

_"Right, forgot that."_

_"So are you going to do it?"_

_"I don't know.."_

_"Come on! It could be your last chance to even see her again."_

_"Your right. I should tell her."_

**You're beautiful, You're beautiful,  
You're beautiful, it's true.**

As days went on and as the war grew close, I still couldn't decide what to tell her. It has to be perfect. It has to be truthful. It has to be beautiful just like her. I practiced and practiced everyday but whenever I try to go near her or even try to talk to her I get nervous and I walk away. Sometimes I can't talk to her because Weasley was always with her. The only time I can talk to her was when she was at the Weasley's library. And today was the day.

I thought everything through and just knew that this was it. As I stepped inside the library I caught sight of her instantly. She was seated on a red armchair with a book at hand. I smiled to myself as I read the title across the room. _The Pride and the Prejudice_. Whenever I come her I always see her reading that book. _Must be her favorite_. I thought. As I approached her my hands were getting sweating, my heart rate was rising and my breathing became uneven.

As she heard my approach she asked without looking, "What do you want Draco?"

"Do you have a second…or a minute…at least?"

"Of course?" she said without looking again.

"Um… I have something to say." I asked timidly watching her mark her page and closed the book.

"Obviously." she said looking up at me and smiled. I tried so hard not to smile back as I knew what I was here for.

"Um…well you see…before I became a Death Eater…my mother was always there for me. She held me up when I fell. You can say she was my inspiration. That was until I became a Death Eater an-"

"Are you going to tell me your life story? Or are you going to get on with the point?" she interrupted and giggled.

"Well…the point is…." looking anywhere else but her.

"Yes?" she asked interrupting again, noticing her mistake she added, "Sorry."

I nodded and spoke again, "The point is that nobody has made me happy or given me strength just as my mother had until now." I tried to look at her seeing if I should continue. She nodded.

"And…" she said

"And…and…I think," _It's now or never I'm going to tell it straight to her_, "I think that-" I was interrupted with a boom outside. We stood up straight and looked each other in the eye.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I don't know…but I think-" before I could even finish what I was saying, I saw her race out the door. Seeing her leave, I too raced down stairs out the door. As I raced outside I couldn't believe what I saw.

**I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.**

The sight before me was like a nightmare. I never thought this day will come, but unfortunately it did. I was hoping that it wouldn't come, actually. As I walked into the battlefield a green ray of light shot towards me, but I ducked and aimed right back at the death eater. As I aimed at every death eater that came my way I tried to look for Hermione at the same time. I hadn't finish telling her what I feel about her. After this, I may not see her ever again. Second by second, minute by minute time was passing by. It's like it's been forever since I last saw her. Until right then and there I saw her. She was fighting side by side with Ginny Weasley at seven…now six death eaters. I decided to help seeing as they were out numbered.

**Yes, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.**

From the corners of my eyes I saw her glancing at me with a smile. As I looked at her she mouthed 'thank you' and I smiled and mouthed back 'no problem'. As we fought side by side…by side with Ginny. I saw a death eater approach Hermione raising his wand. "Watch out!" I yelled at Hermione and she ducked as I fired a red ray of light out of my wand and he flew into a tree.

I approach the culprit who tried to kill Hermione and took off his mask. He stirred and looked me in the eye and smirked. "It's humiliating to see you here. After all you did to your family you decided to go against the Master? You sicken me." he sneered. "Well you sicken me more. Killing the person you love just for an asshole, who you call 'Master'." I saw the rage in the his eyes and kept going. "What's so great about your 'Master'? It's not like he's going to treat you any better. Your going to be his slave and that's all you'll ever be to him. Unlike your wife who cared about you and does everything you tell her to do because she doesn't want to lose you. But guess what? The only chance in life you'll ever receive love again is in hell!" He stood and took out his wand but before he tried to curse I slammed my fist into his face with rage beating every ounce of his body. How dare he tried to kill her, after what he did to his mother. The bastard is trying to ruin his life. This time Lucius is going to pay with his life. To finish him off I pulled out my wand.

**She could see from my face that I was,  
Fucking high,**

I pointed my wand towards Lucius and said, "This time you will pay for what you've done" I looked him in the eye with rage as he stood up and backed up. "This time you will feel the suffer of everyone you've killed." I saw the fear in his eyes and continued. "This time, Lucius, you will die." I said calmly and yelled "Avada Kadava!" and bright green ray of light shot him square in the chest. As his lifeless, limped body feel to the ground I turned around to face Hermione. I wasn't prepared her horrified face looking at me. _She must've seen the whole fight. Shit. _

**And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end.**

"Hermione…I can explain." I walked towards her.

"Draco…your father…you killed him." I saw her eyes glisten.

"Look…I'm-" before I can finish speaking she grabbed my arm and hugged me tight. As I hugged her the world seemed to stop. Like they were the only people on earth, even the whole universe.

"No, I'm sorry Draco. I didn't know that your father killed your mother." she sobbed into my arms.

"It's okay." I rubbed her back.

"I bet this was what you were trying to say earlier…" she let go of me, but I wished she never did.

"Actually.." I started.

"Hermione!" we looked at the direction of the voice and I saw Ron running towards us. _Great, he just had to ruin the moment._

"What is it Ron?" she asked warily.

He held his hand as he catch his breathe. After a few seconds he spoke again, "You have to come quickly! Harry looks like he's about to defeat Voldemort once and for all!" he grabbed her hand and they ran side by side. I starred at the couple before my sight before catching up to them.

**You're beautiful, You're beautiful,  
You're beautiful, it's true,**

As we stopped, I saw Harry dueling Voldemort, there I said it! Everyone starred closely at the battle before them. It was an intense fight and it was coming close to an end. With a flick of his wand, Harry killed Voldemort. Everyone from our side cheered as the war was finally over. I grinned at Hermione as she grinned back at me as she ran towards Harry, so did everyone else cheering for their hero. This was definitely the happiest day of my life. To make my day better, I think it's the right time to tell her my feelings, the truth.

**I saw your face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.****  
**  
I approached her with a smile on my face. Nothing can ruin this. I thought to myself. As I drew close to her I frowned and saw Ron approach her and hugged her tight. _As usual Ron has to ruin everything!_ I stopped in my tracks and listened to what they were saying.

"I can't believe we did it!" Hermione beamed.

"I know, I thought it would never end!" He beamed back.

It was silent for a minute and I thought I still had a chance, so I stepped forward. But Ron spoke up and I stopped. "Hermione…there's something I have to say." he said nervously.

"Okay." she said calmly.

"To you and to everybody." he said loud and clear. Everyone turned towards him and Hermione.

"What is it?" she asked tensely.

"Years ago I had this huge crush on you and everybody knew except you," everyone chuckled, except him, " I knew you were too good for me so I left it aside. But as fourth year came by I got jealous of Krum because he took the most beautiful girl to the ball," at this point everybody awed, except him, "As the years grew, my crush had become something more. Love." Ron took Hermione's hands and continued, " I tried so hard getting your attention, fortunately you did and I'm grateful for that, "he smiled at her, "I love you Hermione and that's why," he went down on one knee and he took out a red box and opened it and everyone gasp, especially him.

_He wouldn't!_ I looked at him with wide eyes. I looked at Hermione and saw her smile and cry, "Hermione," he began, "Will you marry me?" he smiled at her. To me it took forever until she had her answer.

She beamed at him and said, "Yes Ron, I will marry you!" As she said those words, the color of my face drowned out. I became perfectly still and felt my heart broken.

**You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.**

As I came to my senses I left the cheerful crowd and… couple and began to think. _How did I let this happen? That should have been me in Hermione's arms not **HIM!** He doesn't deserve her! I should! She's too good for him. **He** doesn't see how beautiful she truly is. **He** never thinks about her day and night, thinking if she's okay or what she's doing. **He** never realizes her smile, that she has different types of smiles. He doesn't see all that. Not like **I** do._ I sighed and looked up the dark gray sky._ Somebody up there must've hate me too much to be tortured like this. Is this what I get for killing my father? Because, I deserve every right to kill him. But seriously couldn't you have done something else anything but this!_ I sighed.

**But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you.**

I started to walk off and this time I'm not coming back for anyone… I decided that this was the truth. She wouldn't have chosen me over Weasley. She loves him. As long as she's happy, that's all that matters. I turned around and starred at Hermione for the last time. I saw her caught my eye and smiled at me. Noticing I'm not smiling back she frowned and raised an eyebrow at me. She mouthed 'what's wrong?'. I looked at the ground before looking at her again and mouthed more to myself than her, 'I'll never be with you, Hermione' before I left I saw her eyes widen in realization and I walked towards the dark, empty forest as the rain began to pour down on my face.

I've lost everything…my mother, my soul, my mind and most importantly my heart…

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you guys like it. It's my first fanfic to be completed. Please review and tell me what you think! Thank You! I was thinking of making a sequel to this so watch out for it. Anyways I'll probably make the sequel if i have enough reviews. So if you want to read the sequel review! I don't want to be a review whore, but i just want to know what you guys think of my story.


End file.
